Edging materials have proved to be effective in inhibiting grass growth into adjoining gardens or other soil areas. Prior art edging is commonly formed of flexible plastic or the like and is packaged in relatively long rolls which may be cut to the desired length and bent to the appropriate shape of the border to be edged. The edging material is generally secured in place by burying the lower half in the ground, with an upper edge projecting to separate the lawn from the garden or soil area.
One major problem with edging materials currently utilized, is in the difficulty of mowing grass immediately adjacent the edging material. It is typically necessary to utilize a separate machine for trimming around such edging material, since lawn mowers cannot typically cut grass which is located immediately adjacent such an object.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved edging material which will maintain a division between grass and soil areas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide edging material which is separated into two portions, one projecting portion being removable from a lower ground-supported portion.
Another object is to provide edging material which permits mowing of grass located immediately adjacent the edging material.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.